


After school

by Finleythefox



Series: Dream team but you're horny and it's very, very cursed [14]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :D, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Hats off to the discord for the prompt, I enjoy these, I'm popping off in these tags dam, M/M, Minecraft, Prep School, Ruler, Rulers, Slut Shaming, Smut, Use of Whore, Why are there 3 techno character tags, dreamnotfound, just in case, never going back to teakettle literature, nvm i will, yes - Freeform, yesserie they're all 18+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finleythefox/pseuds/Finleythefox
Summary: George decides to release some stress after school but Dream walks in on him...
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream team but you're horny and it's very, very cursed [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142468
Comments: 28
Kudos: 216
Collections: MCYT





	After school

**Author's Note:**

> Yo beta-ed by snowflakes, sorry for being so annoying about the fic -_- you really are a lifesaver, you know?
> 
> Enjoy?

The hallways were eerily silent after hours at the school, only the occasional rustle from a janitor or some teacher's grading papers.

All was quiet except in Mr. Blade's room where George was currently bent over Mr. Blade's desk, fucking his ass with a ruler. Moans spilled out of his mouth like a waterfall, not caring to keep his voice down because no one would walk in on him, at least in his mind. 

His pants were in a pool around his legs, his legs spread open facing the chalkboard. His jacket was off and he was on the desk in his dress shirt, the top 2 buttons unbuttoned.

George breathed out a shaky cry as he thrust the wooden ruler into him, pain mixing with pleasure. He thrust faster and faster, chasing his orgasm until he heard a knock on the door. 

His heart dropped as he looked towards the door and Dream walked in. George glanced down and thanked the gods he was short, for his lower half was blocked off by the desk.

"What a fucking teacher's pet-" Dream clicked his tongue as his eyes looked around the classroom for something.

He'd been trying to avoid Wilbur and Tommy, who seemed to annoy him relentlessly. The second football practice was over, he'd ran through the hallways, trying to find an empty classroom to chill inside.

But when he heard what he thought was a girl masturbating in a classroom, he knew he had to see this. The door opened to reveal George Davidson, the geekiest kid he's ever met. 

George seemed to be flustered with something  _ clearly _ up his ass. Dream smirked internally as he thought up ways he could embarrass the boy.

"Teacher's pet?" George squeaked out but cleared his throat, leaving Dream to eye him suspiciously.

"Yeah. Only a fucking loser would be here after school. What are you even doing here?"

George's blush increased by tenfold and Dream snickered under his breath.

"O-oh, just- Hey! Why do I need to tell you what I do in my spare time?" George retorted back with newfound confidence.

Dream crept closer to George, keeping his eyes on the desk as if he was still looking for something. "Just thought I'd ask, we don't talk anymore, you know?" 

Dream's eyes looked up towards George, who refused to make eye contact with him. His eyes traveled over the smaller boy’s body, tracing his form and noticing how tense he looked. 

_ Did I come in when he was about to-? _

George was growing steadily nervous as Dream crept closer to him. The ruler in his ass felt like a weight with each step he got closer.

He had no idea why Dream was being so... calm. For the past couple of years, since George transferred, Dream had made it his goal to be a dick to George. He had no idea why, Dream just went out of his way to be as cruel to George as possible.

"Have you seen my jacket?" Dream's silky voice snapped George out of his daze.

"No?" He then crossed his arms, furrowing his brow. "And why would I tell you if I saw it anyway?"

Dream thought it over and shrugged. "I guess you're right, you wouldn't want to be nice to me." Dream had made it to Mr. Blade's desk, watching how the shorter male squirmed underneath his gaze.

"D-don't you have to go check another classroom?" George stuttered as his leg started subtly shaking, causing the ruler to move about. 

Dream started to make his way around the desk, his hand resting unusually gently on top of George's.

"My jacket can wait, you seem tense. I just wanted to make sure you're ok~" Dream purred as he turned the last corner of the desk, taking in the sight in front of him.

"..."

"Is that a ruler George?"

George flinched as he realized Dream could see him.

"Y-yes?"

Dream stayed silent before snaking his arm around George's waist.

"Little slut couldn't wait to get home to masturbate, huh?"

George turned his head away, but Dream grabbed his chin, forcing him to make eye contact.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you." Dream's eyes flashed a dangerous glint and George gulped. 

This was going to be, 

Interesting.

Dream leaned into George's face, noses barely touching, warm breaths mixing in a dangerous concoction

"... Do you want me to wreck you, George? I promise my dick is way better than that ruler."

George went through various states of emotions, from scared to angry to, in the end, acceptance.

"Y-yes please-" George whispered, barely audible to anyone but the man looming over him.

He smirked, sliding his eyes up and down George’s body once more before leaning in to attack the plump and needy lips. 

Lips feverously move against each other, a silent fight for dominance begins as Dream tilted George’s head up, body pressed together due to the small movement.

Dream's hands neglected George's dick and instead, traveled up to George's chest. He quickly made work to unbutton his shirt and slipped his hand inside to fill more skin-to-skin contact. 

George broke away from the kiss to gasp in ecstasy as Dream's fingers brushed over his nipples. They grew hard in seconds, to Dream's amusement.

"Getting excited about this already? What a fucking whore~ Getting off to me just touching your nips?" Dream licked his lips as he looked down at George's cock, glistening from the pre-cum dripping from his tip.

George whined as Dream's hands left his chest, leaving him cold and longing for his touch.

"Shh, be quiet George. You're going to get what you want~"

Dream's hands guided George around so he was back to leaning on the desk. The ruler in his ass didn't go unnoticed by Dream. 

He pulled it out with no mercy, watching with narrowed and lust-filled eyes as George let out a yelp, turning to face Dream and yell at him but Dream's stare cut him short.

"Little whore Georgie needs to learn his place." 

Dream tossed the ruler to the side and slid his pants down, erection throbbing and waiting to be used.

Dream grabbed George's delicate waist with hands, calloused from months of various sports. George squirmed at the touch but after Dream dug his fingers into George's sides, he stopped.

"Ready?~"

Before George could reply, Dream pushed into George. The mocha-haired boy gripped the edge of the desk, the breath knocked out of him. 

He sobbed pitifully as Dream bottomed him out. Once at his hilt, the pair stayed silent except for the heavy pants that filled the air.

George was already a mess, tongue out and eyes half-lidded in bliss at the feeling of being filled. He bucked his hips back, trying to get Dream to continue.

The taller male tsked, disappointment dripping from his voice

"What a desperate slut. You can't fucking get enough of me, can you?" Dream rolled his hips into George's suddenly, inducing another round of moans and clawing at the desk.

Dream smirked and leaned over George, mouth next to his ear.

"That's not the worst I can do."

Dream began to thrust in and out of George mercilessly, his arms traveling around George's body, one hand wrapping around George's dick and the other latching back onto George's chest.

George shook as the pleasure from all his sweet spots being touched, his back arching into a bow.

Dream's hand moved up and down George's dick, the precum coating his hand and the rest of George's cock, as Dream's head moved down to George's neck. He started to suck George's neck, being sure to give little bites to get George to make him produce more lewd, fucked out noises.

After what seemed like hours of getting pounded into endlessly, Dream's movements became faster, chasing his orgasm. George sensed this through a lust-clouded brain and started to push back into Dream, helping each other achieve their orgasm.

George came first, his cum spilling over the desk and his stomach. George's whimpering sent Dream over the edge, and he filled George up, the excess liquid dripping down his legs.

Dream lay on top of George, dick still in his cock sleeve. They didn't speak until Dream finally got off of George, pulling his pants up and picking up his bag from the floor.

"Do you need help finding your jacket?" George asked, trying to start a conversation up with Dream.

Dream let out an evil smirk as he pulled his jacket out of his bag and tossed it to George, who fumbled it but caught it before it hit the ground.

George barely could squeak anything out before Dream walked out of the classroom, swagger in his step. Before he fully exited the room, he turned back around, propping his arms to rest on the top of the doorway.

"You're going to want to clean that desk up Georgie~"

George looked back to Mr. Blade's desk, coated in cum and sweat.

Crap.

___

Sapitus Napitus: yo how was Gogy's bussy?

Dre:?

Sapitus Napitus: dude

Sapitus Napitus: y'all are fucking loud

Sapitus Napitus: be happy it was just me who heard

Dre: ...

Dre: i feel like you took pictures-

Sapitus Napitus: who me?

Sapitus Napitus: i would never >:0

Sapitus Napitus: i do have some videos-

Dre: send

**Author's Note:**

> https://discord.gg/VjPwpsMwrG  
> Yes discord here, everyone's super nice :)
> 
> Also! My beta reader, Lil ( Snowflake ) wrote something! It's a fluff/angst mix where it centers around immortal Dream falling in love with mortal George time and time again. If you'd like something to make you cry, I'd suggest this, and please shower them with love in the comments >:)  
> [I'm always going to plug this fic.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699568)


End file.
